


shining in the starlight

by bellamyblakru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tangled, Arthur is Flynn, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Happy Ending, King Balinor, M/M, Merlin is Rapunzel, POV Arthur, POV Merlin (Merlin), Queen Hunith, Thief!Arthur, a little angst tho! but hecka comfort, aithusa is max, always expect a happy ending from me 🥺, and merlin so here we are with the au no one needed, archimedes is pascal, arthur falls so easily for merlin, because who wouldn’t, honestly i love tangled so much, i do curse occasionally fair warning, i love merlin too, merlin is soft and beautiful, mordred and morgana are the bad siblings that work w arthur in the beginning n are shitheads, morgause is mother gothel, my first long ass one shot, technically prince merlin, they switch and are separated by ~~~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakru/pseuds/bellamyblakru
Summary: tangled but with merlin instead.no one asked for this, but here it is.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 144





	shining in the starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydiamxrtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/gifts).



> HAPPY SUPER LATE BIRTHDAY AJ!!  
> this immediately came into my mind when i realized i missed your birthday (by a long shot), but i still wanted to give something to you🥺i hope you like it!! im sorry this is all i can give you😭 i adore our friendship!! thank you for putting up with all my ramblings and for always hyping me up🥺💞

Merlin has been staring out this window for as long as he can remember. He grew up here, in this tower. He knew no other life but these walls that increasingly felt more like a cage every passing day. He never dared to say this out loud, of course. His mother loved him, he knows, and that she goes to this length to protect him from the outside world of evil me—that didn’t stop the pang of longing in his chest. 

The stars held a lifetime of secrets, of adventure, of _freedom_ —he could almost feel the weight of their stories, could almost make out the whispers of their songs. 

Archimedes looked at Merlin pityingly, but Merlin ignored his elf owl in favor of staring longingly to the horizon...to the stars shining above. What he would give to see those floating lights, just once. 

He mentioned it once when he was younger—and he didn’t dare to ask again. Until now, that is. 

In three days he would be turning 18 summers old, and his only wish was to see the lights for himself. They floated once a year, always on his birthday. Almost like they were meant for him...he could feel in his bones. 

It was reaching midnight, and his mother hadn’t returned yet. He wasn’t worried, though, she did this his entire life. He waited for her to come home, like always. 

He was swinging his legs over the ledge of his window when he saw the dark figure emerge into view, and he sighed out in relief. Archimedes’s yellow eyes pierced through the night, striking Merlin with a stare that said _You better ask this time, you can do this._

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, I know. Hide before she sees you, Archimedes.” The small grayish brown owl narrowed his eyes, obviously not appreciating that tone, but obeyed—he nipped Merlin’s ear as he passed, and Merlin chuckled. 

“Merlin!” His mother spoke loud in the quiet night, making Merlin cringe with the unnatural noise. 

Merlin didn’t bother replying, but his eyes glowed the beautiful molten gold, allowing the rope kept aside to attach to the hook and to drag his mother towards him. 

Merlin swung his legs back into his room, giving his mother space to brush off the leaves from her dark red cloak. 

Merlin gave her a small smile, “Welcome home, mother. How was your trip?”

His mother, Morgause, looked over herself in the mirror to the right, fixing her already perfect blonde curls. 

“It was fine, my flower, though I’m feeling a bit down, would you sing for me?” 

She didn’t take her eyes off herself as Merlin nodded, “Of course, mother,” and moved the stool and chair waiting nearby. 

She sat down with a sigh, pulling off her cloak all in one fluid movement. Merlin followed her lead, buzzing in anticipation. _I’m going to ask her, I can do it,_ his mantra fluttering away as he sat down in front of her and grabbed her hand.

She leaned back into the old velvet chair, eyes closed, when Merlin started singing: “ _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine_ ,” he ended the melody softly, feeling his magic flow into her at the words. Morgause gasped slightly at the magic, her eyes quickly opened and she looked at him curiously.

“That was stronger than usual, what changed?”

Merlin looked up, and tilted his head at her, “I don’t know.” He admitted honestly, “It felt easier this time, too. What do you think it means?”

She pursed her lips, “I wouldn’t think too much about it, my dear. Ah! I have a surprise for you!”

Merlin’s eyes widened, “For me?”

She laughed, though it did not reach her eyes, “Of course, silly! Who else? My flower is almost 18! That is cause for something special, I would imagine.”

Merlin looked to the side, at Archimedes’s shadow. He saw the owl nod gently at him, urging him in the dark. Merlin took a deep breath, and quietly started saying, “Actually, mother, about that..”

But she already moved across the room, ignoring his small voice. Merlin coughed, trying to gain some strength in his voice, knowing how much she hates it when he mumbles. 

“Mother.” 

She barely looked over her shoulder, rummaging through her bag she tossed aside when she came in, “What is it, Merlin? You know I hate it when you use such dramatics.” 

Merlin steeled himself, tightening his muscles, “I want to see the floating lights.”

His room went deadly silent. His mother straightened, and she quietly turned around to face him.

“You what?” 

Merlin forced himself to look into her dark sapphire eyes, “I want to see the floating lights, but not from the window. I want to see them. Feel them. I’ve always felt a pull to them, and I think I’m old enough to handle myself out there now. Would you take me?” 

He finished softly, losing some of his momentum, but her ongoing silence meant nothing good, Merlin thought sadly, readying himself for the outburst surly coming his way.

She narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms, “You want to go outside? Please, Merlin.” She scoffed, “Look at you. They’ll eat you up alive.”

Merlin opened his mouth to refute, but one look at her had him shutting up once more, his shoulders curving inwards. 

“Trust me, pet. I knew one day you would want to leave, but it is too soon. You are too naive to go. There are monsters wearing the skin of men, there is death, and darkness, and disease. You wouldn’t make it out alive. But,” she added gently, “I will protect you. The tower ensures nothing bad will happen to you.”

She walked over to him, and grabbed his chin—not too gently. 

“Merlin.”

He looked up, silver lining his eyes, “Yes, mother?”

She looked down at him, “Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.”

Merlin let out a shaky breath and nodded his head.

She pulled his chin up, and wiped his tears away with her hand, “I love you very much, dear.”

Merlin sniffled, “I love you more.”

She smiled at him, “I love you most.”

She dropped his chin, and Merlin stumbled back into his bed. 

“I was going to tell you that I am going to make your favorite dinner for your birthday! Surprise!” She added, trying to save the mood that had vanished violently. 

Merlin mustered up a small smile, “That’s very kind of you, mother. But may I ask for another gift?”

She narrowed her eyes again, but he plowed on, determined to get something right today, “Could you get me that book I’ve wanted? The one about the healing spells that we talked about?”

Morgause sighed out her nose, “That trip will take four days, dear. I’ll have to go to Essetir, I’d miss your birthday, but can we celebrate it when I come back?”

Merlin smiled at her, “That would mean a lot to me.”

She smiled sadly at him, walking over to sit besides him, “Then consider it done, I’ll leave at dawn.”

She hugged him, “I’ll wake you before I go, get some sleep.”

Merlin nodded tiredly at that, watching his mother go with a heavy heart. Once she was out the door, Merlin slumped back into his bed, staring at the high ceiling. 

He tried to stop the tears from escaping, but they flowed freely down his face. He felt little about sending her away, wanting the quiet more than ever. He will watch the lights like always, but he could do it with Archimedes this year. The owl flew to him, almost like he could hear Merlin’s thoughts, and lightly pecked his hand. 

Merlin looked at his only friend with sadness in his eyes, “I tried Archimedes, I really did.” 

His owl bowed his head sadly and walked up to Merlin’s neck. The owl curled up there, his presence allowing the tension in Merlin’s body to fade away a little. He pet his owl gently, “Thank you for not leaving me behind when you can fly wherever you want. You have such freedom, Archimedes. Why do you stay?” 

The owl uncurled and looked at Merlin, his bright yellow eyes steady, and he rubbed his head against Merlin’s in answer. Merlin’s tears kept coming, it was not sad tears this time however, but unconditional love for his friend. 

He could say no more, words escaping him in his exhaustion, but smiled at Archimedes. The owl snuggled back into his neck, content to sleep now. 

Merlin looked back up to the ceiling, his prison weighing down on him, wondering when his life will begin. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur looked at the horizon, the bright pinks and reds slowly coming over the mountains. He took a deep breath, “I can get used to this. Guys. That’s it, I want my own castle.”

His two companions, Morgana and Mordred, rolled their eyes at him. 

Morgana, regaining her balance on top of the castle’s rooftop, panted out, “Once we finish this job, you can buy your own castle.”

Arthur smirked over his shoulder, his bravado almost a tangible thing. 

Mordred sighed overdramatically, “Let’s hurry this along, shall we?”

Morgana nodded in agreement. 

Arthur let out a puff of air, “You guys are always so boring,” and he stalked past them—towards the window above the keep. 

Mordred and Morgana glanced at each other, behind Arthur, and a silent conversation passed between them. 

Mordred gave her a small smile, “Come on, we’re almost done with him.” Morgana beamed and walked after Arthur. 

They had planned this for a week. Arthur was to be lowered down with Mordred’s and Morgana’s magic working together to keep him stable. The guards would be changing shifts soon, so timing was perfect. 

Arthur’s smirk faded once he turned from them, trying to keep up the charade for as long as he could. They think he is daft, and he needed it to stay that way. He needed their help to take the lost prince’s crown, so he would do whatever it took to get it. His companions, and the whole world, knew very little about him—other than that he was the famous wanted thief of Camelot. No one suspected that he was also the one that handed out his stolen money to the poorer towns, spreading what he stole to as many people he can help. 

Camelot’s rulers, King Balinor and his wife Hunith, were actually extremely loved and respected by the people, but that doesn’t stop the poverty in the lower regions. The current monarchs were trying to reverse the damage the king before them had sowed, Uther Pendragon.

Arthur’s father. 

Arthur shivered at the thought of his father’s rule, before he was usurped by the lovely monarchs who now ruled before them. He knew very little of his father, though, but he heard the stories—his father died when Arthur was barely three at the hands of the revolutionaries. Gaius had him taken out before anyone could reach him, placed him in an orphanage, and later told him of his heritage, albeit reluctantly, after Arthur had begged him to explain why he was so alone in the world. 

Arthur understood why Gaius changed his last name after that conversation, and it also gave him a new calling. To continue stealing like he did, but instead of keeping it for himself like he used to, he would do something good with his talents. _Something good,_ he thought vehemently, quietly walking towards his prize, _something good._

Their plan went through without a hitch, and making a beeline for the forest, Arthur peered down into his satchel at the beautiful crown—it was shaped like dragons coming together, blowing out fire towards each other. The silver glowing in the warming sunlight, making the crown look ethereal. He quickly looked away, a little breathless at the beauty of it, and kept up with his magical company—already considering how to escape them. 

He thought he would be able to slip away like he normally does, but he knew their magic was keeping a steady eye on him, watching his every move. 

So, he played it cool. _Force a smug smile,_ he thought, trying to be the convincing asshole people know him as, and when they turned to face him after they were well into the forest, he knew he played them well, too. The magical siblings looked at each other, and Arthur mused, _they probably hate my guts._ And with that thought, however, made his smug smile more legitimate. 

Mordred sneered at him, “Fine, Arthur. You did a good job. Now, let’s see it.”

Arthur smiled, “Well, now that you said it, I did do pretty amazing, huh?” 

He chuckled at their expressions, “Okay, okay.”

He took out the crown and showed it to them, turning it around so they could admire what they possessed. Morgana looked at it hungrily, “Let me hold it as we journey, I’m the most responsible here.”

Arthur, expecting that, handed it over easily. Morgana’s eyes widened in surprise at his simple obeying, but wisely said nothing about when she slung the bag over her shoulder. 

Mordred quickly turned around, facing the direction they just came. 

“What is it?” Morgana hissed at him impatiently.

“They’re following us, we need to go. Now,” and he pulled Morgana’s arm. She stumbled after him, keeping up with his increasing speed. 

Arthur huffed out, “Don’t worry, I’m right behind you.” They didn’t even glance at him, but he followed. He knew where they were going—he knew these woods backwards and forwards, a plan already forming in his head with the terrain in mind. 

They reached the hill he was thinking of, and suggested, “Alright, lads. Help me up, and I’ll help you when I’m on top.”

They looked at him, identical expressions of doubt clouding both of their faces at his plan. 

He laughed, “What? Why would I leave you when you have our prize in your hand? What would I gain from that?”

Morgana looked at her brother, who just shrugged in response.

Mordred, quickly, still looking behind them at the invisible approaching guards, forced out through clenched teeth, “Okay, fine. I’ll let you stand on my shoulders and Morgana can magic you up the rest of the way—it’ll be easier to only use our magic sparingly, with the threat looming near.”

Arthur smirked, “Ever the pragmatist, Mordred,” and he slapped him on the back walking towards the hillside passed Morgana, knocking into her a bit. 

He grinned sheepishly at her in apology as Mordred got in place, and they managed to get him up with little error. 

Morgana, her magic drained from today’s adventure, especially after that spell, shouted up, “Alright, pretty boy, help me up,” reaching her hand up.

Arthur looked condescendingly at her, “Sorry,” he flashed the satchel, “my hands are full,” and he ran fast away hearing the guards come closer. 

“Ryder!” He heard Morgana scream, their angry, uncontrolled magic pushing him further away—just like he thought would happen. 

He knew the guards would get them, and felt nothing for it, as he continued racing to a safe place to lie low. 

He hugged the satchel closer, hearing the horses coming upon him. He ran and ran, jumping over fallen trees, covering himself from the arrows raining on him, until he managed to outsmart all but one. 

He had a plan for this too, actually, and quickly climbed a tree, preparing for his attack.

The guard and his horse slowed down, the man’s strawberry blonde hair shimmering in the forest light. He looked like nobility personified, and Arthur’s teeth clenched—already feeling bad for what he was about to do. 

He forced himself to jump, knocking the guard off swiftly, kicking the horse into motion. The horse went fast ahead, not noticing the difference between riders just yet. 

Arthur got relatively far without the horse realizing his guard wasn’t on him, and the horse’s abrupt stop told Arthur all he needed to know before he was jumping off.

The horse sniffed at him, obviously upset, and was about to pounce on Arthur, but Arthur was already sprinting past him, into the dense shrubbery, where he knew the large horse couldn’t follow. 

He found an odd sheet of thick vines, and went to lean on them to rest when he fell through it. He grunted, landing hard on his knees, but looked up in surprise.

 _It’s beautiful,_ he thought in awe, staring at the clearing with a waterfall on one end and a tower in the middle, almost reaching the top of the mountain behind it. _It’s so quiet here_ , he looked around wearily, not particularly wanting to be ambushed. 

But he found nothing, almost like no one lived here. He sighed in relief, but was already dreading that climb up that tower. _It’s safer to be in there_ , though he wished it wasn’t. 

With a long suffering sigh, he began his climb up. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin stumbled back into his room after seeing that blinding blond hair crash into the clearing. His thoughts were too quick to follow, all jumbling up inside him. Pure panic flooded his veins. His mother left at dawn that morning, so she couldn’t protect him. He was on his own. 

_My fault my fault my fault,_ he couldn’t stop the flow of blame on himself. He was so angry, _how could I send her away? What do I do?_ His panicking doubled when he heard the grunting below, the only indication that the stranger was coming up here. 

Merlin looked around, wide eyed, looking for something to protect himself with. Archimedes flew around Merlin, trying to get him to focus on anything but the panic overwhelming him. 

Merlin looked up slowly at his owl and tilted his head, “What? What do I do?” He whispered at him, hoping for anything to attack the stranger with. Archimedes darted to the corner, where a frying pan laid, and landed on it. 

Merlin’s eyes cleared, “You’re a genius,” he breathed, running towards the pan. 

The man’s grunting was closer now, and Merlin stiffened besides the window, ready to strike when the man walked through. 

The man hurled himself through the opening, in the most ungraceful technique Merlin’s ever seen, and straightened up when he took in his surroundings. The man’s eyes widened at the still lit fire place in the corner and turned towards Merlin. 

Merlin quickly acted, slamming the pan on the man’s head, knocking him unconscious. 

Merlin slumped against the wall, breathing fast. 

Archimedes flew towards the unconscious man, hovering over his face that was blocked by the man’s golden hair. 

Merlin grabbed the wall, hauling himself up, willing his legs to stabilize under him. He slowly walked over to the man, terrified of the monsters his mother used to tell him about growing up. _They wear the face of men, Merlin. They have sharp canines, red eyes, and no soul._ Her voice echoed in his mind, an unrelenting presence. He knelt down, turning the pan around to move the man’s lips—he peered at the stranger’s teeth, _hm, no sharp canines,_ he then moved the man’s hair out of his face. Merlin peeled open his eyes, _they’re a beautiful sky blue,_ he thought in amazement. No red anywhere he could see, no sharp teeth—maybe this man was an anomaly. Merlin didn’t want to take a chance and grabbed a nearby chair.

~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur groaned at the pounding headache forming in his temple and went to massage it when he found that he couldn’t move his hands an inch. His eyes flew open, scanning the room he briefly saw before the darkness claimed him. The last thing he remembered were seeing the bluest eyes he ever saw, recognizing the pure terror within, and then nothing else. 

He searched in the darkness of the room, that fire still blaring in the hearth, the sun setting in the window, but the light did not reach far. He noticed a little movement to the left and quickly looked that way, but he could barely make out the small figure. 

“Who’s there?” Arthur demanded, seeing how far his rope can move on his wrist. _It’s too tight,_ he thought angrily, unable to get leverage on the restraints.

The man in the shadows coughed, clearing his throat, before he spoke clearly, “Who are you? And what do you want with me?”

Arthur turned his full attention to the stranger, “I asked first, you’re the one who tied me up.”

The man shifted uncomfortably on his feet, “No. You tell me first.”

Arthur sighed, _great, like dealing with a child_ , he thought, but said “Fine. I’m Arthur Ryder, at your service, it would seem.” He gave the man a tight smile, “And who, may I inquire, tied me up so thoroughly? We haven’t even had our first date yet,” Arthur added with a wink.

The man coughed again, apparently caught off guard with the innuendo, but walked steadily towards Arthur.

Arthur sucked in a quick breath. _Holy shit, he’s beautiful,_ Arthur thought, his eyes focusing on those gorgeous blue eyes and the dark raven hair. 

When the man was about five feet away, he spoke low, but clear, “My name is Merlin.”

“Merlin,” Arthur blinked, dazed, trying out the name for himself. He loved the way it sounded. Just unique enough for the distinct man in front of him, but he cleared his throat to try again, “Merlin. It’s nice to meet you, truly. May I ask why I am currently tied to this chair?” 

Merlin looked at Arthur, confusion filtering through his unparalleled features, and Arthur couldn’t help but find the look incredibly endearing. _I’m already in deep shit,_ Arthur thought dramatically. 

“Are you here to hurt me?” Merlin asked, his voice small and unsure. 

Arthur blinked again, “Why on earth would I try to hurt you?”

Merlin debated saying something, and he opened his mouth just to close it again. Merlin’s beautiful eyes looked to the side of Arthur and beckoned someone to come to him with the tilt of his head. Arthur stiffened, _who else is here?_

But he heard the flapping of wings and Arthur loosened a breath, _thank the gods, it’s just an owl_.

Merlin didn’t seem phased by the small owl and started conversing with it. 

_He must be insane,_ Arthur thought sadly, _that’s unfortunate._ However, when Arthur looked closer, he could actually see the bird’s face conveying thoughts and feelings through it and Arthur’s thoughts violently backpedaled. 

Arthur tried to hum nonchalantly, “So, uh, you can talk to animals, it seems?”

Merlin looked over at him, his head tilted in confusion again, “Can’t you?”

Arthur nodded his head slowly, “No, I can’t say that I can.”

Merlin hummed in thought, “interesting.” But he turned back to the bird, so Arthur turned his attention to his surroundings and immediately remembered his satchel that was now missing from him.

“Oh no, where is my satchel?”

Merlin came over to him, the bird perched on his shoulder, “I’ve hidden it, where you can never find it.”

Arthur groaned, “What do you want? I need that satchel back.” Merlin turned from him and walked towards the wall near the fireplace and pointed to the painting next to it: 

“Do you know what these are?”

Arthur squinted in the dark, just making out the drawing, and sighed, “Yes. Those are the floating lanterns they send out for the missing prince every year.”

Arthur saw Merlin mouth _floating lanterns,_ looking at the painting once more.

He turned around again and stalked towards Arthur, determination written all over his face, “I’ll make a deal with you. You take me to see the floating lanterns and then return me home. Then, and only then, I’ll give you your satchel back.”

Arthur gaped at him, “You want me to take you to see the lights? Not to burst your bubble or anything, but Camelot and I aren’t exactly on good terms at the moment, so no can do.”

Merlin came closer to him then, a frying pan in hand, and pointed at Arthur with it, “You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel. I promise I’ll give it back to you, and when I promise something, I never, _ever,_ break that promise.”

Arthur leaned back in the chair and rolled his eyes, “Really? We’re doing this?” Merlin kept staring at him with those sparkling blue eyes, and Arthur really didn’t have the heart to tell him no again so he grunted out, “Fine. I’ll take you to see the lanterns.”

Merlin squealed in excitement, the bird jumping off in what Arthur could only describe as pure joy written all over the owl’s face. _How odd_ , Arthur mused, endeared once more.

“Are you going to keep me tied up forever?”

Merlin’s face fell a little, and Arthur actually hated that he put that expression on Merlin’s face. _You don’t even know him, get a fucking grip,_ Arthur’s mind chided. 

“Are you sure you’re not going to hurt me?”

Arthur’s face softened a little, “I promise, Merlin. I won’t harm you.”

Merlin nodded to himself, and Arthur’s bondings came undone with a flash of Merlin’s eyes.

Arthur blinked at his freed wrists and ankles, “You didn’t say a spell?”

Confusion flashed across Merlin’s face again, “A spell? Why would I need a spell?”

Arthur just shook his head, “Usually...actually, nevermind. It doesn’t matter, let’s just get this over with.”

Arthur stood up, and stretched out his limbs, still sore from that climb. Merlin tied a rope to the hook outside his window and beckoned Arthur closer to go first, “After you,” Merlin mumbled, staring at the ground. The sun was still setting, painting the sky in a beautiful array of colors, but Arthur didn’t take too much time staring at the landscape before he grabbed the rope and eased his way down.

Once Arthur hit the ground, he looked up to find Merlin staring at the sky.

“You coming, or what?” Arthur yelled up. Merlin snapped his head down towards him, and Arthur backed away from the tower. Merlin seemed scared, and Arthur briefly wondered why, but shut off those thoughts before they started. _I don’t care_ , he kept repeating in his head, _let’s get this over with_. 

Arthur started walking to the edge of the forest, and looked up in time to see Merlin grab the rope and jump.

He was much more graceful than Arthur, almost like he could control the air around him. Arthur marvelled at his agile movements, and when Merlin’s bare feet touched the grass, Arthur could see the pure wonder on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin wiggled his toes in the damp grass. He looked at his purple tunic and black pants in contrast to the green around him. He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him in wonder, and ran to the small pool around the waterfall. He slowly placed his feet in the water and almost cried out in amazement. 

He was free. _Free._

Archimedes flew around him, letting out squeals of happiness that Merlin could feel in his bones.

He looked at his owl, with tears in his eyes, “Archimedes. We’re _free_.” Archimedes cawed out in pure, unadulterated joy, still circling Merlin. The owl swooped down, grabbed some leaves, and threw them over Merlin. 

Merlin laughed, put his arms out, and spun in a circle. The leaves, the grass, the water, the ground. Outside. 

That thought stopped him cold. Archimedes whined softly at Merlin’s changed demeanor, and Merlin looked up at him. 

“Mother will be furious,” Merlin hesitated towards Arthur now, his heart telling him to run away, to have an adventure. But his head was in complete disagreement, “What do I do?” He asked sadly, scared.

Arthur came up to him then, an unreadable expression on his face, “I’d understand if you want to call off the deal, Merlin. I’ll take my satchel back, you stay home, and your mother would never know!”

Merlin balked but then determination filled his blood once more, “No.”

Arthur sighed, “No? You were just talking to your bird about how upset your mother will be, why do this when you can just go back?” 

Merlin nodded his head vehemently, “No, I want to go. I _need_ to go.”

He knew his eyes were steel in this decision, and Arthur groaned. 

“Worth a shot,” Arthur shrugged, “let’s get some distance done tonight and get some rest. I know the perfect place to go tomorrow for breakfast.”

Merlin beamed at him, “Lead the way, Arthur.”

~~~~~~~~~~

They stopped walking when the moon was at its apex, Arthur’s feet dragging along the forest floor in exhaustion. He offered to take watch, but Merlin said they needn’t worry. 

“Why not? What if we’re ambushed?”

Merlin scoffed, “I’ve read enough books to know how to place a shield around us, Arthur. We’ll be just fine.”

Arthur was surprised at the certainty in Merlin’s words, but shrugged, “If you say so.”

He watched Merlin’s eye glow that pure gold—closer than they were before, and this time, it left Arthur speechless. _Fucking beautiful_ , his mind added unhelpfully. Arthur had enough sense in him to remember to close his mouth and turn around, _not helpful, get a grip. Bring him to the lights, bring him home and you’ll never see him again,_ he ignored the pang in his chest at that and found a spot to sleep.

Before he turned in for the night, he looked over at Merlin one more time. Merlin had started a fire for them, and he curled up near it, his owl snuggling in his neck. Arthur laughed softly at the sight. _This will be quite the adventure,_ Arthur thought, letting sleep finally overtake him. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin woke up gasping, his magic lashing out around him. Every leaf around them flew up in the air, wind circling around him, as he quickly took in his surroundings. 

He was still outside, not in the tower. _Just a dream,_ he scolded himself, _just a dream._ He dreamt his mother was before him, and was about to strike him when he woke up, his heart beating out his chest. Merlin looked over at Arthur, who gazed at the magic still being displayed around them. 

Merlin smiled at him, “Sorry, had a bad dream.” And with a thought, the magic stopped. The leaves landed gently on the ground, the wind returning to its slight breeze. 

Arthur shook his head, “It’s alright. It’s just...I’ve never seen magic like yours before.”

Merlin just shrugged, “Maybe you just need more friends?”

Arthur gaped at him and then laughed, making Merlin smile at the wonderful sound.

Arthur’s laughter faded, but his smile remained, “Who knew you had humor, _Mer_ lin.” He shook his head again and got up, offering Merlin a hand.

Merlin took it, and used a little magic to make himself flow easily to his feet. Archimedes fluttered around him and landed on his left shoulder.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, “I thought owls were nocturnal. Why is yours awake?”

Merlin smiled, “Archimedes doesn’t like to miss the adventure, and since I’m up during the day, he figured he could do it, too.”

Arthur gave Merlin a soft smile but turned abruptly away, “Let’s get going, I know where to go from here to get some food.”

Merlin silently followed, taking in his surroundings. Everything was so beautiful here, there was no other word to describe it. Merlin’s magic responded to his pure wonderment, alighting the breaking dawn with small, colorful orbs all around him. His face lit up, and he ran a hand down an old tree nearby, feeling its energy, its life. 

Arthur looked over at him, since Merlin stopped to admire the tree, and sighed, “What is it now?”

Merlin looked over to him, knowing his eyes still burned brightly, and smiled at Arthur, “Everything here... is so full of life. Every tree, every leaf. Every insect. It's as if the world is vibrating. As if everything is much more than itself.”

Arthur’s eyes widened, “You feel all of that?”

Merlin looked at the tree once more, “Don’t you?”

Arthur slowly shook his head, staring at Merlin like he’s never seen someone like him. 

Merlin’s eyes returned to the normal blue, and he laughed a little, “Sorry, it’s just..I’ve never seen such beauty before.”

Arthur smiled at him, “We’re almost there.” 

Archimedes looked at Arthur, up and down, and pecked Merlin’s ear, but Merlin didn’t heed his uncertainty about the young golden man. Merlin almost felt drawn to him, but he couldn’t possibly place the feeling—but he trusted it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur needed to stop thinking about those blue eyes, or how flecks of gold can be seen in them when the light hits them, or how his heart clenches every time Merlin smiles at nature, or how his breath catches every time a small animal hops directly up to Merlin to get a quick cuddle in before he continues. _Stop it,_ the mantra is failing him miserably. _You’ve known him for a day, stop it,_ but that feeling in his chest wouldn’t go away. There is a tug towards him that Arthur can’t put into words, but being at his side simply feels _right._ It’s like Arthur never knew what light was until Merlin came into his life...how does someone explain that? _I’m losing it, stay focused, Arthur,_ that voice obviously sounds like Gaius. _Just three more days_ , again and again, but his focus keeps shifting back to _him._

Arthur looked at Merlin, who was currently walking next to him, and felt that tug again. Arthur gritted his teeth and stomped faster, _control control control._

Merlin stayed behind Arthur for the rest of the journey, content to admire everything. And if Arthur felt Merlin’s inquisitive stare on his back at any point...no one was there to witness if Arthur might have straightened his back, or lifted his chin.

Finally, The Rising Sun came into view just as the sun was fully in the sky, and Arthur sighed out in relief. A break from Merlin’s staring will be a breath of fresh air that Arthur surly needed.

He opened the tavern door and found his little ragtag group where they are always located here—directly in the middle. He made to beeline for them, but remember Merlin was new to all this, so he turned around to find Merlin standing at the threshold—hesitant to come in. 

Arthur walked over and gently pulled Merlin’s arm with him and whispered, “Merlin, it’s safe here. Don’t worry, I have a few friends I want to say hi to before we continue on. And,” he added in a lower voice, “they have amazing bacon.”

Merlin laughed at that, earning a true smile from Arthur. _That laugh,_ Arthur thought, _is worth a thousand crowns._ He wiped a hand down his face, trying to get rid of the sappy thoughts before they reached the table.

Gwaine turned around first, “Arthur! How’s life treating you?” Arthur opened his mouth to reply when Gwaine saw Merlin and talked again before Arthur had the chance, “Who is this gentleman?” 

Gwaine rose from his stool and bowed down to Merlin, who’s cheeks were steadily reddening at the attention, and grabbed his hand to press a light kiss to it, “My name is Gwaine, and who may you be?”

Merlin smiled at Gwaine, Arthur definitely did _not_ bristle at that smile, and responded kindly, “I’m Merlin, it is a pleasure to meet one of Arthur’s friends. I didn’t know he was capable of making any.”

Arthur’s mouth dropped open, not expecting that.

But Gwaine laughed loudly, “Merlin, you’re going to fit right in. Come along, I’ll introduce you to the rest of us.”

Arthur, again not appreciating being ignored, muttered something about getting food and stomped away, keeping one eye on the table.

Lancelot jumped up out of his seat too, and Arthur rolled his eyes and ordered them some breakfast and drinks.

“My name is Lancelot, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Merlin,” Lancelot shook Merlin’s hand, which Arthur supposed is better than what Gwaine did.

Gwaine pointed at the rest of his group, one by one: “The gentle giant is Percival, that fine looking gentleman is Eylan, and his sister, who runs this place, is Guinevere.”

Gwen poked her head out of the kitchen to yell, “It’s nice to meet you! You can call me Gwen.” 

Merlin bowed his head slightly at her, and smiled at them all, “I hope I’m not too poor company.”

Gwaine shook his shaggy hair, “Nonsense, you're welcomed here, my friend.”

Merlin gave them a small smile, still unsure of everyone, but Arthur swooped in before Merlin got too uncomfortable.

“Our breakfast is served,” Arthur said to Merlin, who’s eyes shone with such gratitude that Arthur ducked his head, trying to hide his besotted look that he knew his face portrayed. 

Lance and Gwaine narrowed their eyes at Arthur, who prayed to whatever gods that he can make it through this in one piece.

Gwaine pulled out a chair for Merlin, who accepted it with such grace that Arthur forced himself to stare at his food instead. _Do not punch Gwaine,_ he mind pleaded, again sounding like Gaius.

He got through the meal relatively easy, especially after Gwen joined them and Lancelot’s attention went to her instead. _Everyone loves Merlin and they only knew him for maybe an hour_ , Arthur mused, thinking that maybe Merlin emits an aura that people can’t help but cling to. 

He did not get jealous, that’s not his style. 

Of course, when Gwaine blatantly flirted with Merlin, Arthur did not clench his fist or tighten his jaw—definitely _not_ his style. 

Arthur was about to suggest they go, particularly wanting to leave after Gwaine started talking to Merlin about his dreams, _honestly,_ Arthur grumbled in his head, _I’ve had enough of Gwaine’s doe eyes_ , but then that same guard he knocked off the horse, who had the curly strawberry blonde hair, aggressively slammed the door open. 

“Oh shit,” Arthur murmured, quickly grabbing Merlin from the back of his tunic and ducked behind the bar. At that moment, two more guards appeared, with cuffed Morgana and Mordred in tow. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Arthur frantically looked around for an exit. 

Merlin, eyebrows raised, “Do you know these people?”

Arthur grimaced, “Not exactly the right time to talk about it, is it?”

Merlin shrugged, “What are we going to do?”

Arthur was about to open his mouth when Gwen casually walked behind the counter near them and pointed her fingers towards the large beam in front of them. Arthur tilted his head, and he heard Gwen sigh, pushing a button underneath the bar, opening a large exit hidden in the wood.

Merlin’s eyes widened, “Woah,” he said and when Gwen made eye contact, he grinned at her and mouthed: _thank you._ Gwen’s eye lit up with a small smile and pointed again, bowing her head slightly at them.

Arthur squeezed her hand and quickly went through, Merlin on his heels. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin shouldn’t have been excited to be running away from the guards—but, if he was being honest, he truly was. He wanted adventure, and the man in front knew how to give it to him. Merlin smiled faintly at the thought, he was glad he found Arthur. Although he never met anyone before him, Merlin was happy that it was Arthur who stumbled into his tower yesterday. 

_Yesterday,_ Merlin blinked at the word. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Arthur slowed down to walk next to him and gave him a sidelong glance, “You know, you handled yourself well back there for someone as sheltered as you seem.”

Merlin beamed, “I know!” And at Arthur’s incredulous look, Merlin said, with less enthusiasm, “I know...So, Arthur. Where are you from?”

Arthur smiled and shook his head, “Woah woah, sorry blue eyes, I don’t do that story. However, I’ve become very interested in yours. Now, I know I’m not supposed to mention your weird no spell magic.”

“Nope.”

“Or, your lovely mother.”

“Nope.”

“And, frankly, I’m too scared to ask about the flying rat.”

“Owl.” Merlin cooed to Archimedes there, apologizing for Arthur’s insult.

“Whatever,” Arthur tried to hide his smile, “but my question is: if you wanted to see the floating lanterns so badly, why haven’t you gone before?”

Merlin looked away, “Well..”

But right when they reached the clearing, which led to a steep drop in front of a dam, they heard many footsteps on their trail.

Morgana and Mordred showed up on one side, Merlin gaped, “Uh, Arthur. Who’s that?”

Arthur, frantically looking around, grounded out, “They don’t like me.”

The royal guards appeared on the other side, and Merlin snapped around to face them, “Who’s that?” 

Arthur sighed, “They don’t like me either.”

And when a horse came in, the one Arthur distinctly remembered tricking when he kicked the blonde’s ass, stomping at him, Merlin’s eyes widened comically, “And who’s that?”

Arthur looked Merlin and deadpanned, “Let’s just assume for the moment, that everyone here doesn’t like me.”

Merlin sighed but looked around, for anything that could help. He opened his mouth to tell Arthur his plan, but Arthur was already battling the guard and the two others with his frying pan. So, Merlin did the only logical thing: he jumped, bringing Arthur with him.

Arthur yelled, clinging onto Merlin tightly. Merlin, smiling hard, yelped into the open air, “Isn’t this fun?!”

Arthur couldn’t manage a breath long enough to wholeheartedly disagree with that statement, but their descent slowed once they reached the bottom.

Arthur looked up in time to see that Merlin’s eyes were glowing with power, and he couldn’t stop the exasperated laugh that bubbled out of him, “Merlin. If you ever plan to do something like that again, please tell me first. I would like to prepare for my death ahead of time—not clinging onto you like my life depended on it.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and grabbed Arthur’s hand, running to the small cave towards the middle of the clearing, “Your life did depend on it, you dollophead.”

Merlin could hear the dam breaking behind them and pulled Arthur faster along, “Hurry, we don’t have much time.”

And right when the dam broke, Merlin shoved Arthur in the cave and used his magic to block the entrance with a large stone to try to limit the water intake. 

Out of breath, Merlin looked at Arthur, “Are you alright?”

Arthur, still panting, nodded blearily, “We need to find a way out, and fast. The water is already rising, we don’t have much time until we drown.”

Merlin’s heart dropped, and when the water reached their chests, he tried to swim down to the bottom once more, but Arthur pulled him back up quickly. 

“It’s no use,” Arthur said, sadly, “I can’t see anything. It’s pitch black down there.”

Merlin’s eyes filled up with the tears that he didn’t bother to stop, “This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this. I'm so... I'm so sorry, Arthur.”

Arthur blinked, and with a small voice, told Merlin, “My name is Arthur Pendragon.”

Merlin tilted his head, scrubbing his eyes, “What?”

“My name, well, my real name is Arthur Pendragon. So you might as well know,” he added with a small shrug that made Merlin’s heart break even more.

“I have magic that makes me glow when I sing.”

Arthur’s mouth dropped open, “Excuse me?”

Merlin’s tears quickly faded as he repeated, excitingly this time, “I have magic that makes me glow when I sing!”

“ _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine,_ ” the water encased them wholly, nothing but darkness. 

But then, Merlin, who still sang in his head and heart, began to pulse with the light of a small sun.

Arthur gasped underwater, but didn’t think much about it after they found a loose rock that allowed them to tumble out into fresh air in a forest clearing right into a small lake.

Panting, and soaking wet, Merlin grabbed onto the nearby land. 

Smiling at Archimedes he said, “We made it! We’re alive!”

Arthur, who already regained his breath stared at Merlin, “You glow. Why do you glow?”

He was asking Archimedes at that point since Merlin was still smiling about being alive and drying himself off with some magic, but Merlin rolled his eyes, “Arthur! I don’t just glow.”

Arthur’s face went more pale, “Why is your bird smiling at me like that?”

Merlin laughed and tugged at his arm, “Come on, I’ll show you. But you have to promise not to freak out.”

Merlin led them inland a bit, settling on a fallen log. 

“Just don’t freak out,” he repeated, holding Arthur’s cut hand that Arthur gallantly tried to hide from him even though Merlin knew he received it when he pushed the loose rock out of the way in the cave.

And then, Merlin started singing slowly: “ _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.”_

Merlin unwrapped Arthur’s hand from his, and Arthur gaped at the now smooth skin.

Arthur, now a little breathless, quickly whispered, “Ahhh. I'm not freaking out, are you freaking out? Oh that's very interesting magic. It's..how long have you been able to do that, exactly?”

Archimedes flew onto Merlin’s shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Arthur, who was obviously freaking out, but Merlin just smiled gently.

“Forever, I guess,” Merlin mused, “when I was younger, mother said that people tried to use me for my power, but ‘a gift like mine must be protected,’” he sighed, “it was too dangerous for people to know about what I can do, how much I can do without exerting myself. I was able to do magic like this before I could walk, and when mother told me about the song, it just clicked something within me. That’s why...That’s why I…”

Arthur gazed at him sadly, “That’s why you never left that tower. And you’re still going to go back?”

Merlin wiped away a tear that he didn’t realize slipped out, “No..yes.. I’m not sure, it’s complicated. So,” aiming for another topic, “Arthur Pendragon?” He quirked an eyebrow at Arthur, who just chuckled slightly. 

Arthur glanced at Merlin, “Ah yes, it’s a long story..”

Merlin tucked his hands under his head and angled towards Arthur—ever an excited student eager to learn. 

Arthur laughed again, “Okay, fine. I’m assuming you don’t know about Uther Pendragon, then.”

Merlin didn’t need to, but he nodded a no at that, unsure.

Arthur sighed a little, “He was the king before the monarchs who ruled now.”

Merlin straightened up quickly, “You’re a prince?”

Arthur’s eyes widened, “Oh no, not anymore. My father was a horrible ruler—he banned magic from the land after my mother died giving birth to me, blaming others for his mistake. He made a deal, apparently, with a high priestess allowing me to be conceived. But, a life for a life was the price—and he said he would pay it gladly, but when my mother died in childbirth, therefore paying the price, he blamed the magic. All things magic.”

Arthur looked off to the side, lost in thought for a moment, before shaking his head and looked back at Merlin, “So, after he committed three years of genocide of magic wielders, the people revolted against him. The Dragonlord was able to usurp him easily, and the people loved their new leaders.”

Merlin’s eyes were sad when he said, “But what about you? How are you still here?”

Arthur looked towards the river, “The court physician, Gaius, was able to sneak me out before anyone could find me. All my life I felt...out of place, I suppose, always searching for my next adventure, following a new dream. I convinced Gaius to tell me the truth one day, and from that day on, my adventures shifted. I wanted to help the people, trying to mend the horrors my “father” brought into the world.”

Merlin grabbed his hand again, covering it with both of his own, “Arthur.”

Arthur looked at him, his eyes bright in the darkness. 

“Your father’s sins are not yours to bear, it isn’t your legacy. He was a man who let his guilt drive him astray, but you have so much more to give the world, Arthur, I know you do.”

Merlin moved one hand to Arthur’s heart, “You have a good heart. You should find a dream within here—not trying to fix what your father left, leave that to the new rulers. You can’t give up that chance of freedom.”

Arthur moved the hand not in Merlin’s to wipe his face, and seemed surprised to find tears there. He coughed, looking at Merlin again, “Thank you Merlin, that was..” He let the sentence drop, shook his head, and took back his hand quickly standing up, “I’m going to get firewood, I’ll be right back.”

Merlin watched him go with a small smile on his face, his heart feeling abnormally full.

Then, he heard a twig snap behind him and he whirled around with his hand raised and his eyes glowing gold.

He heard a small laugh and immediately put his hand down, “Mother?”

Sure enough, Morgause stepped in the small clearing—a wicked gleam in her eyes.

She smiled at him, a cruel, dark smile, and chirped, “Well! I thought he’d never leave!”

Merlin jumped to his feet and stumbled towards her, “But I, I, I don’t, uh… How did you find me?

His mother took a step away from him, her smile dropping, “Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.”

Merlin’s eyes widened and he sighed, “Mother…”

Morgause’s face was cold, “We’re going home, Merlin. Now.”

He started vehemently shaking his head, tears already forming in his eyes unwillingly, “No. You, you don’t understand. I’ve been on this incredible journey and I’ve seen and learned so much. I even met someone.”

She scoffed, “Yeah, the wanted Camelot thief, how charming. Come on, Merlin.”

And when she stepped away, Merlin whispered, “Mother, wait. I think...I think he might like me.”

His mother turned around quickly, and started laughing, “Likes you? How can he like you? He barely knows you. This is why you never should have left, your imagination has truly gone wild. This just proves that you’re too naive to be here. Come on.”

Merlin hesitated, but then his eyes hardened, and his voice came out sharp: “No.”

She came closer and whispered, “No? Oh. I see, so you leave the tower once and you’ve grown up? You don’t need me to protect you anymore? Fine, if you’re so adamant on betraying me, then give him this.”

She pulled out the satchel that Merlin stowed away in the tower—Arthur’s satchel, his leverage. 

Merlin gasped, “How did you…?”

She snapped at him, “The crown is the only reason he’s here. He is deceiving you! Give it to him, and you will see.”

Merlin raised his chin, believing in Arthur’s goodness, “I will.”

Morgause rolled her eyes, “When he leaves you, Merlin, for that precious crown, don’t come crying back to me.”

And with that, she stalked out, leaving Merlin speechless. He made a step forwards, towards his mother, but she already vanished into the dark. 

He could hear Arthur stumbling back towards him, “Hey, Merlin. Am I going to have super strength in my hand now?”

Merlin tried to muster up a fake smile turning to Arthur, but he apparently didn’t do a good job as Arthur stopped dead: “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Merlin blinked, surprised at the concern lacing Arthur’s voice, and answered quietly, “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay, I thought I saw something.”

Merlin looked where his mother went one more time, magic shining in his eyes, and the bag became invisible. Shame washed through him at the cowardly act, but he couldn’t help it—not yet. He’ll give Arthur it tomorrow, but Merlin didn’t want to take the chance of not seeing the lights. His mother’s words were echoing in his head, _why would he like you?_ It was a good question, Merlin mused, as his heart dropped at the thought. 

So, no. Merlin didn’t give Arthur the bag, not until his dream was seen through—although it went against everything Merlin believed. 

Arthur was still talking, Archimedes flying around him, and Merlin couldn’t stop the small smile from his face at the sight— _one more day won’t hurt, will it?_

~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur woke up by being drooled on... _being drooled on?_ With his mind still foggy with sleep, he was about to yell at Archimedes but stopped when he peaked open his eyes to see the white horse that he tricked.

“I hope you’re here to apologize,” he said groggily, but immediately yelped when the horse grabbed his boot and started dragging him away from Merlin.

“AHHH! Put me down! _Mer_ lin! Do something!”

While being dragged, he could see Merlin groan at the noise and bolt up when he saw Arthur.

“Arthur!” He gasped, running towards him, “stop! Put him down!”

Merlin’s eyes started shining gold and the horse hesitated when he saw them, and then the horse truly stopped to look at Merlin.

Merlin smiled, one that could challenge the sun, at the horse and cooed, “Aww, would you look at you! You’re beautiful.”

The horse neighed, apparently happy at Merlin’s assessment, and dropped Arthur in favor of going to Merlin.

“What’s your name?” Merlin asked, patting the horse, and he reached forwards towards a medallion hanging around the horse’s neck.

Merlin, whose smile hasn’t broken, whispered, “Aithusa. A beautiful name for a beautiful mare.”

Arthur stood up then, wiping away the grime, and grimaced, “Beautiful mare my ass.”

Aithusa narrowed her eyes at him and was prepared to pounce when Merlin poked his head in between them, “So, today is like a really big day for me and I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to arrest him today. Just for today. Tomorrow you can chase him for as long as you want, I promise.” 

Aithusa almost gave in, but Arthur scoffed, “What kind of deal is that?”

Merlin looked sharply at him before returning his attention back to the mare, his eyes going soft as he pleaded: “It’s also my birthday?”

Aithusa huffed out a breath and nuzzled into Merlin’s hand in confirmation, and Merlin laughed a little, “Thank you, my friend.”

Arthur couldn’t believe it. _He can truly talk to animals,_ he thought in amazement. It was almost fitting, seeing how connected Merlin was to nature and life. That thought made Arthur smile at the trio, with Archimedes sitting on Merlin’s shoulder. 

**_He_ ** _is amazing,_ but he shook that thought out the minute it invaded. Their time together is almost done, and then they’ll be on their separate ways..and no, Arthur wasn’t regretting that at all. _Not at all,_ he tried to convince himself, ignoring the way his stomach dropped at the thought of leaving Merlin behind.

The horse kneeled for Merlin, who quickly jumped on, leaving Arthur gaping besides them.

“What?” Merlin questioned, “You get to walk since you’ve been so mean to her, isn’t that right, Aithusa?” 

The horse actually neighed in response, turning away from Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Let’s just go. We’ll be there in an hour or so.”

Merlin physically peaked up at that, his whole body radiating happiness and anticipation. 

Walking dutifully next to them, Arthur’s mind started to roam. Thinking about everything and nothing at once, his thoughts would always turn towards the man next to him. Something clicked in his heart when they met, and he didn’t understand it—but he wanted to follow the pull. Being with him, he realized, felt like he was missing a part of himself for all this time and now he is complete. 

He glanced at the man in question, still chatting with the animals that are drawn to him, and smiled. He was so incredibly lucky, he realized, that Merlin knew no one else before him, if he did, he might have picked someone better. Arthur’s mind chided him for self-depreciation, but the thought flowed through him unwillingly. He wondered if Merlin would’ve picked him, if he had a choice. 

He hoped so, _I would pick him._

He was thrown out of his mind when he heard Merlin gasp, “Arthur! Look!”

He forced his stare off the beautiful face to where Merlin was now pointing. 

They made it to Camelot. 

Merlin’s eyes started watering, “Arthur. I—It’s beautiful.”

Arthur, who went back to staring at Merlin, agreed, “Yeah.”

Merlin smiled and raced towards the bridge leading to the town, only stopping to make sure Arthur was with him every step of the way. 

Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off the pure joy shown in Merlin’s eyes, the pure, unadulterated life that flowed out of him. 

Camelot’s town was unparalleled to any other town Arthur explored. Especially on a day like today, the lower town was filled with activity. They got there a few hours after sunrise, and the town was already celebrating. The freshly baked pastries, the colorful banners of the Dragonlord, bright silver with a deep, royal purple, and the lively music filled their senses. 

So much so that Merlin paused at the archway that led into town, simply soaking it in—a sunflower facing the light for the first time. 

When Arthur was next to him, he nugged Merlin’s arm with his own. 

“So, I think it’s time we have a little fun, yeah?”

Merlin looked over at him, gratitude glimmering in those wonderfully blue eyes of his, and took his hand.

Merlin whispered with a smile, “Show me the way then, thief.”

Arthur laughed and squeezed his hand in response, “I have the perfect day planned for you, outlander.”

And, tightening his grip, Arthur walked into the bustling town with a laughing Merlin at his side—his heart more full than it's ever been. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin ate until his stomach hurt—-courtesy of Arthur buying him everything he never had, which happened to be almost everything they passed. 

It was almost dusk when Merlin heard music near, but even though he knew Arthur wanted to bring him somewhere secretive soon, he needed to dance first. He never danced with other people before, his mother always said it was too childish to dance to no music. _But this_ , Merlin marveled, _this is music you dance to._ He dragged Arthur by the wrist towards the sound, ignoring the protesting clotpole, and hurried along the streets. Archimedes was currently resting on Aithusa who was only a step behind them as they dashed off. 

Merlin stopped dead when he saw the townspeople, laughing and smiling, dancing around the town’s centerpiece—an engraved dragon, and he couldn’t really explain it but...it called to him, almost the same way Arthur called to him. But Merlin let himself be pulled into the crowd, everyone passing him in a colorful blur, and soon enough he forgot about the weird strings of destiny and lost himself in the movements. He beckoned Arthur over who nodded his head in a steady no when Aithusa pushed him into the ring of dancers unwillingly—but Merlin caught him and twirled them together. 

Merlin couldn’t help but feel as if their souls were truly aligned—they were two sides of the same coin. 

Still twirling, Merlin peaked up at Arthur who was trying not to stumble on other people’s feet, so Merlin—without thinking too much it—lightly touched Arthur’s chin, asking him to look at him. Arthur, uncharacteristically, obeyed and stared at Merlin with a question shining in those perfect clear blue eyes of his. Merlin just smiled gently, moved Arthur’s hand to his waist, and Merlin guided them through the music without missing a beat—soon enough, Arthur loosened up and a laugh bubbled out, the most freeing sound Merlin had ever heard.

 _I want to be here with him forever,_ Merlin thought wistfully, thinking that this golden man stole his heart so thoroughly he was sure it cannot be considered his own anymore, not completely. A thief indeed.

And right when the music ended, they were toe to toe, gulping in the same air. Merlin could feel Arthur’s heartbeat pounding, Arthur’s eyes looking more alive than ever, but when Arthur quickly backed away, giving Merlin a small unsure laugh, Merlin tried to ignore the pang of hurt that sparked in his heart. 

But before saying anything about what they just experienced, Arthur shook his head and held out his hand once more, “It’s time,” he said softly, still giving Merlin that soft smile that made Merlin’s heart thud unsteadily. 

Merlin didn’t hesitate to grab it, “Where are we going?”

Arthur didn’t look back but said, “Well, best day of your life. I figured you should have a decent seat.”

Merlin followed Arthur without a sound, all the way to the docks. 

Merlin was speechless for once, staring at the boat Arthur acquired for them. 

Arthur stopped right before it and said, unsure, “I heard once that this was the best place to go to watch the lanterns. So, are you ready to finish this adventure with style, Merlin?”

Merlin choked up, his emotions rampant, and flung himself at Arthur—encasing him with a tight hug.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered into his neck, “this is perfect. Thank you.”

Arthur cleared his throat, and when Merlin let go, he could see a smile adorning Arthur’s face. 

Merlin beamed, “Lead the way, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur let out a small laugh and tugged him on the small boat.

Aithusa neighed “have fun” to them and Merlin turned to give her another smile, while Arthur turned and threw a bag of apples at her hooves. She balked at the gesture, knowing Arthur’s trade, and Arthur let out a loud laugh, “What? I bought them!” And when she ate one, Arthur made sure she could hear when he finished that thought with, “Well, most of them.”

Arthur chuckled again and started rowing them to the middle of the lake with ease. 

Merlin looked at everything.

The castle’s reflection off the water rippled into a thousand pieces, shining in an array of blues, purples, and silver. The candle light illuminated everything—creating the surreal sense Merlin was feeling. He looked away from the beauty of the world to inside the boat, looking at Archimedes instead. The owl flew in front of him, a question on his face, but Merlin couldn’t muster up his answer yet. He just gently reached out and pet Archimedes, smiling softy at his once only friend. 

Arthur, however, didn’t like Merlin’s sudden melancholy, “You okay?”

Merlin almost cringed at the words in the deep quiet that settled over them, but he threw his gaze out on the water again, “I’m terrified.”

He finally admitted it, and that weight was just slightly lifted off his chest. 

Arthur looked confused, “Why?”

 _Why?_ Merlin wondered, a question that can lead to so many answers, but he went for the one closest to his heart, to the truth: “I've been looking out the window for eighteen years. Dreaming about what it would feel like when those lights rise in the sky. What if it's not everything that I dreamed it would be? What happens when tomorrow I have nothing to look forward to? What do I do then?” 

Arthur came closer and held his hand, “Merlin.”

Merlin looked into those bright blue eyes and listened to everything Arthur said with his entire being, “Merlin. It will be everything you dreamed. And not knowing what tomorrow brings is the good part.”

Merlin tilted his head, “How?”

Arthur gave him a true smile, “You get to go find a new dream.”

Merlin couldn’t stop his award winning smile at Arthur, even if he wanted to—this man has become the most important part of Merlin’s life in such a short amount of time, it’s unfathomable. 

Merlin wouldn’t want it any other way. 

He just opened his mouth to respond when he saw the first lantern flying from the castle. 

He rushed to the front of their small boat, rocking it slightly, grabbing on the edge with all his strength. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur watched as Merlin’s eyes glittered brighter than any star. The lanterns were steadily being let go, all of them twirling and twisting into each other. Arthur never truly realized how beautiful the sight was in all his time in Camelot’s shadows—he never really took the time to really look. But, now, with Merlin in the center...he’s never seen anything more breathtaking. 

Merlin’s raven hair was a stark contrast to the golden light illuminating the world, his deep blue eyes filled with such an intense emotion Arthur hardly recognized. He stared at Merlin, not the lanterns, when he realized that this is perfect. _He is perfect._

And this time, just this once, Arthur didn’t regret the words that went through his head—if anything, he embraced them. Feeling...no, knowing this was right, that they were _right._

Arthur managed to catch two of the lanterns before Merlin looked at him, wanting to surprise him. 

Merlin turned around, opening his mouth, but quickly closed it upon seeing him. His eyes started tearing up as he grabbed one of the lanterns from Arthur, and at the same time, they let them go. They danced around each other, never straying too far, always staying within reach. 

Almost like they were destined. 

Arthur smiled at their lanterns’ dance, admiring the beauty, when he saw Merlin’s eyes shine bright gold. 

Arthur tilted his head and Merlin handed him his satchel, a surprise noise escaping Arthur’s throat, when Merlin softly said, “I should have given it to you before, but I was just scared. The thing is, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?” 

Arthur couldn’t look away from those beautifully hopeful eyes of his, and breathe out, “I’m starting to.”

He moved the satchel out of the way, never breaking eye contact with Merlin. He noticed the way Merlin’s eyes softened at the act, and he couldn’t stop his heart from the irregular beating that picked up. 

The world fell silent as Arthur hesitantly leaned closer to Merlin, the question shining in his eyes, but he needed to hear Merlin say it. 

Arthur, quietly, asked, “Would it be alright if I kissed you, Merlin?”

He heard Merlin’s breath hitch as he gave his breathy reply, “Yes, Arthur, always.”

Arthur leaned even closer, until their breaths mixed together, savoring every noise that Merlin made in anticipation. 

And right before he closed the gap, he saw two people in the corner in his peripheral on the beach. He knew those two people and hated knowing what he had to do, hated what the siblings had just interrupted. 

Merlin leaned away from him at his hesitation, “Is everything okay?”

Arthur blinked, “Huh? Oh yes. Uh, yes of course. I just... I'm sorry, everything is fine. There's just something I have to take care of.”

Merlin, looking like a kicked puppy, nodded. Arthur hated that he put that look on his face, but after he gave the siblings what they came for, they would leave them forever. He didn’t need the crown anymore, not when he had Merlin at his side. 

Rowing towards the small beach, Arthur dared another look at Merlin. He was looking at the stars, where the lanterns were now mixing together into one mass, and Arthur felt nothing for the stupid crown in his satchel. 

He felt everything for Merlin, though. He was going to make this right and return to him. 

Once they hit shore, Arthur jumped up and grabbed the bag, already walking towards the boulder the siblings were behind. 

“I’ll be right back Merlin, I promise,” he said over his shoulder. 

He saw Merlin give him a small smile and a soft, “Okay.”

Arthur swaggered his way towards Mordred and Morgana, who just looked smug at him.

Arthur cleared his throat once and threw the satchel at their feet, “Ahh, there you are. I've been searching everywhere for you guys. Since we got separated. Anyhow, just wanted to say, I shouldn't have split. The crown is all yours. I'll miss you, but I think it's for the....”

His speech broke off when Morgana kicked the crown aside and stalked towards him, “Holding out on us again? Hey, Arthur?”

Mordred, one step behind her, laughed cruelly. 

Arthur stumbled back a step, “What? What do you mean?”

Mordred chuckled darkly again as Morgana clarified, “We heard you found something. Something much more valuable than a crown. We want him, instead.”

Arthur vehemently shook his head, “No. You can’t have him.”

This time, Morgana laughed, “Try and stop us.”

And the last thing Arthur saw before he passed out was Mordred smirk and bright gold eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin was nervously petting Archemides, “He’ll be back, I know it,” he mumbled to the owl who snuggled up into his hand.

Then he saw a figure emerge from the shadows and his heart was full once more, and said, as he laughed quietly, “I was starting to think you ran off with the crown and left me.”

But the shadow became two figures, and one of them muttered, “He did.”

Merlin shook his head, tears already forming in his eyes, “No. No, he wouldn’t do that. He promised he’d come back.”

The one woman, who he recognized were the siblings who chased them, laughed, “See for yourself.”

She pointed out into the water, and Merlin could just make out the silhouette of Arthur, with his satchel in his hand, steering a small boat away from him. Merlin gasped and stumbled towards him, not comprehending what went wrong. 

The boy of the group smiled at him, “Fair trade. A crown, for the boy with the special magic. How much do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?”

Merlin, whose vision was so blurred by the onslaught of tears, shook his head, terrified, “No. No, please. Leave me alone.”

The woman came closer and Merlin darted away, tripping slightly on branches and rocks. His vision was so bad that he missed a huge rock and fell hard into the rough sand. He cried out, pleading for help to anyone who would listen. 

He tried to stay still when he heard two grunts behind him along with two bodies hitting the ground hard.

“Merlin?” 

He heard his mother’s voice and Merlin’s heart crumbled, “Mother?”

And there, in all her glory, was his mother frantically rushing towards him, “Oh, my darling, are you hurt?” 

Merlin unsteadily got to his feet, staring at the siblings now incapacitated on the ground, “How did you…?”

His mother pet his hair back, “I was so worried about you dear. So I followed you. And I saw them attack you.” 

Merlin nodded in understanding, and then looked to where Arthur went. His mother followed his eyesight. “Let's go, let's go before they come to,” she breathed to him. 

Merlin couldn’t stop the sob that went through him, “You were right Mother. About everything.”

His mother nodded sadly, “I know, my flower, I know.”

She held him tightly into her side, rubbing circles on his back, as she started walking back towards their home. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur woke up with a blinding headache, and said the only thing going through his mind before even opening his eyes fully, “Merlin?” 

He asked groggily at first, and then he heard the yelp of the guards: “Look! The crown!”

He snapped open his eyes, the magical binds holding him up loosened, and he desperately looked around yelling, “MERLIN! Wait, wait, guys, guys. Merlin!”

He cried out as the guard punched him in the gut, knocking him into the ground, his vision swimming. _What happened? I need Merlin._

That was his last thought when the guard knocked him out cold.

He woke up once more, this time hanging in between the guards, walking through the castle. He straightened up when the guard in front, with the curly strawberry blonde hair, said “Let’s get this over with, Arthur.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, “Where are we going?” 

The guard jerked out his chin towards an open window, showing a hanging post waiting by, and Arthur’s heart sank and he let out a small, “Oh.”

He hung his head, but snapped it back up when he saw the siblings with magic restraining cuffs in a cell.

Arthur knocked his elbow into a guard and pushed the other one aside when he leapt towards Mordred, who was near the bars, and shoved Mordred’s face into the metal. 

Arthur sneered, “How did you know about him?! Tell me.”

Mordred, whose face was bright red, choked out, “It wasn’t us! It was that old lady with the blonde curls!”

“Old lady?” Arthur questioned as the guards roughly took him away from the cell and when they got him restrained, it finally clicked for him.

The old lady was Merlin’s mother. _Oh no oh no,_ his mind went a thousand miles an hour, and he said quickly to the guards holding him, “Wait, no, wait! You don't understand, he’s in trouble. Wait!”

The guards didn’t wait—they didn’t even bat an eye at his proclamation. His heart beat became unstable, terrified, and desperate. _Merlin’s in trouble Merlin’s in trouble._

~~~~~~~~~~

When they were safely back in the tower, Merlin felt more alone than ever. His mother just finished picking out the flowers Arthur stuck in his hair, and swept out of the room, but not before she said quietly, “There, it never happened. Now, wash up for dinner. I'm making hazelnut soup.”

And upon seeing Merlin’s reluctant tears, she added, “I really did try, Merlin. I tried to warn you, what was out there. The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.” 

She walked out after that, leaving Merlin alone with his darkening thoughts.

 _He left me, why did he leave me?_ Merlin sniffed and Archimedes flew down and landed softly on Merlin’s shoulder, snuggling into his neck, comforting the only way he knew how. Merlin tried to smile at his friend, but it fell short if Archimedes's whine was any indication.

Merlin let out a huff of air, unraveling the small flag he managed to hide from his mother’s thorough search to get rid of any trace of his adventure. A tear hit the purple and silver dragon. He stared and stared at it.

Something was just out of reach.

He sighed and plopped backwards on his bed and stared up at his ceiling. He used to paint a lot, so everything was covered with vibrant colors. He squinted up at one particular drawing, leaning up on his elbows to see it better.

It was a dragon. He bolted upright, looking back at the flag, and then something he couldn’t explain hit through him. 

A vision? No. A memory. Flashing through his mind, he saw it all. 

_His mother sneaked through the castle’s window, towards a baby’s crib, who was sleeping soundly. She started to sing their song. The baby...no, it was Merlin, started pulsing the normal golden gold. His mother gasped, and quickly took him from his home, from his true family, towards a tower to be hers forever._

The memory ended, and Merlin blinked furiously, wondering what the fuck just happened—but the thought pushed into his mind, but not in his voice, it sounded like the voice of the Earth, of the magic flowing through his veins: _You are the lost prince._

Merlin jumped to his feet, stumbling into a dresser, towards the door that led downstairs to where his “mother” was. He pushed through the door, and he heard his mother say, “Merlin? Merlin, what’s happening? Are you alright?”

He responded quietly, “I’m the lost prince.”

His mother rolled her eyes, “Speak up, Merlin. I hate when you mumble.”

He repeated himself, quietly but with a force that surprised even him, “I am the lost Prince,” his mother stumbled back a step, terror coating every feature, as Merlin continued, “Aren’t I? Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?”

She schooled her face quickly and threw out an unconvincing laugh, “Do you even hear yourself right now? What’s got into you? How would that even be possible?”

Merlin stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down at her, and he snapped, “It was you! It was all...you.”

His mother narrowed her eyes, steeling herself, “Everything I did, I did to protect you, Merlin.”

Merlin scoffed, “I spent my entire life terrified of people, hiding from those monsters who would use me for my power. But the real monster was you. I should have been protecting myself from **_you_**.”

Morgause didn’t let up for a second, still crossing her arms, even as Merlin stomped down the stairs towards her, “Where will you go? He won’t be there for you.”

Merlin halted, tears quickly forming, and whispered angrily, “What did you do to him?”

She gave him a sweet smile that stopped Merlin’s heart, “The thief will be hanged for his crimes.”

Merlin took a few steps back, hiding the wall hard, and breathed out, “No. no.”

Morgause took a step towards him, her hands up like she was controlling a wild animal, “Hey, hey, it’s going to be alright. This is how it’s supposed to be. You’re still my kid, my special flower.”

Merlin straightened up at that, nausea rolling through him, “NO! You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me. And I’ll never let you touch my magic ever again... _never_ again.”

She stalked towards him, a magic necklace appearing in her hands, as she mumbled, “You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now I'm the bad guy.”

~~~~~~~~~~

The door in front of them shut quickly, making Arthur’s head pop up from where he was drowning in his own misery.

The guard’s shocked face confused Arthur, and the guard roughly spoke, “What is this? Open up this door right now.”

A voice from behind just laughed, and simply said, “I’m sorry kind sir, I’m afraid you don’t have clearance.”

Arthur paused, _I know that voice._

The guard sputtered, “Excuse me? I am the first knight of Camelot, of course I have clearance. Let us through.”

The voice spoke again, full of mirth, “No, good sir, I don’t believe you do.”

Arthur knew that laugh, _Gwaine?_

The guard grunted, “You have three seconds to open this door.”

And when he started counting down, Arthur saw Gwen and Lancelot sneak in behind them and knock out the two guards holding him.

The guard stopped and whirled towards them, but Gwaine opened the door and quickly hit the man’s head with a frying pan.

Arthur couldn’t believe it. 

“You guys came for me?”

All three smiled at him and slapped him on the back, urging him forwards.

Gwaine spoke first, as they were rushing through the castle with guards at their heels, “We figured we should save your sorry ass, I wouldn’t want to find another member for our roundtable.”

Arthur let out a breathy laugh, “I appreciate it, thank you all. Do we have a plan?”

Gwen spoke next, panting alongside them, “Yes! Percy and my brother are waiting with our horses. It was the weirdest thing, actually. A mare came to us, Aithusa I believe, and wouldn’t leave us alone unless we followed her!”

Arthur’s eyes widened at that, and Lancelot continued for her, “She brought us to town where we heard the news of your execution. And we couldn’t have that, now can we?”

Arthur smiled, his heart tightening at the loyalty of his friends, “Thank you.”

They made it to the rendezvous point, all the horses ready to ride.

Arthur stopped at Aithusa, patting her neck in awe, but turned towards his friends, “I have to go to Merlin. He’s in trouble.”

Gwaine, already on top of his horse, gave him a lazy grin, “Then let’s go save our damsel, shall we?”

Arthur gave him a feral smile back, jumping on Aithusa’s saddle, and kicked her flank, “Let’s go save Merlin.”

They rode nonstop, without breaking for anything. With the speed, they got there much faster than it took Arthur and Merlin on foot two days ago.

Arthur hopped off Aithusa, and spoke quietly to his friends, “Stay here, I’ll let you know if I need help.”

They all nodded, Gwen grabbing Aithusa’s reins.

Arthur ran, faster than ever before, to the tower and scaled it without hesitation.

He was about to throw his second foot over the ledge as he said, “Merlin, I thought I’d never see you again.”

And right when he landed both feet, he truly saw Merlin. 

His Merlin—bound and gagged. His heart stuttered and he tried to go to him. Merlin was yelling through the gag, eyes bright with fresh tears, and Arthur didn’t hear the women come next to him as she stab him in the stomach.

He stopped dead, staring at the knife protruding out, and the woman pushed him into the ground. He couldn’t think straight. _I almost had him, I couldn’t save him,_ his head swam with his failure at protecting what mattered most to him.

He held onto the knife, and stared at the completely stilled Merlin. He tried making eye contact, but Merlin was staring directly at the knife. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Morgause sneered at Merlin, who couldn’t stop the scene from replaying in his head repeatedly. Arthur’s smile, then his devastation, and now...now the color slowly draining out of him.

“Now look what you've done, Merlin. Oh don't worry dear. Our secret will die with him. And as for us? We are going where no one will ever find you, again. Merlin, really. Enough all ready. Stop fighting me.”

Merlin snapped back up to her then, throwing all his strength against the rope tethering him to the floor, and he managed to get the gag away from his mouth to give Arthur one last chance: “NO! I won't stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight. I will never stop trying to get away from you. But, if you let me save him... I will go with you.”

Merlin saw Arthur’s eyes widened at that, and Arthur shook his head, moaning, “No. No, Merlin.”

Merlin’s tears were clouding his vision, but his head was clear. He needed to save Arthur—his freedom was secondary. He would go with Morgause a thousand times if it meant Arthur was safe.

Merlin squared himself and looked in her eyes, “I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me heal him. And you and I will be together. Forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I promise. Just like you want. Just let me heal him.” He was begging by the end, but he couldn’t stop it. 

Morgause looked thoughtfully at that and considered. She sighed, “Fine,” and turned around to tie Arthur to the post in Merlin’s room and snarled at Arthur, “In case you get any ideas about following us.”

Morgause untied Merlin then, who immediately sprinted towards Arthur. 

He fell to his knees at Arthur’s side, putting his hand to stop the blood.

“Arthur, oh, Arthur. I am so sorry, everything is going to be okay. I don’t have access to my magic right now, but I know some medical stuff that can help you. I promise I’ll save you.”

Arthur looked sadly up at Merlin, “No, Merlin. I can’t let you do this.”

Merlin looked at him with all the love he felt in his broken heart, “and I can’t let you die.”

Arthur slowly shook his head, “But if..if you do this, th-then.”

Merlin stroked back Arthur’s sweat drenched hair, and softly said, “Shh, it’s going to be alright, you’ll see.”

Arthur was still shaking his head, “B-But you’ll die.”

Merlin’s tears hit the ground, and Arthur quickly pulled out the knife.

Merlin gasped, “ARTHUR?! What did you do? What did you do?”

Arthur gave a short laugh, “I’m being a distraction, love.”

Merlin, whose hands were shaking with the force of his tears, let out a small choked sound. 

At the same time, Gwaine and Lancelot leapt through the opened window, slamming directly into Morgause, who was distracted by Arthur's stupidity of pulling out the knife.

She hit the floor and Arthur, with his last strength, pulled the magic restraining necklace off of Merlin. 

Merlin gasped at the power surge, twirling around to see Morgause get up, her eyes burning a dark gold, choking Gwaine in the air.

Merlin threw out his hands, willing his magic to do what it needed to do. Morgause put up a hasty shield against his magic, already sweating at the force that Merlin pushed at her. Busy dealing with Merlin’s pure magic, Lancelot came out from behind and stabbed Morgause. She faltered in her shield, and when it was weak enough, Merlin’s magic overwhelmed her. She screamed, stumbling backwards, and when Archimedes flew straight at her, he knocked her straight through the open window. Her frame was shriveling, Merlin’s magic undoing everything she stole from him—and by the time she hit the forest floor, she was already dust.

Merlin panted and whirled to Arthur, who was smiling faintly at him. Merlin fell to his knees again, chanting “No, no, no. Arthur, I’m not too late, I can do this.”

But Arthur shook his head sadly, knowing it was too late even for Merlin’s magic, and put his hand over Merlin’s and softly said, “Merlin?”

Merlin was singing already but faltered at the sound of his weak voice, “Yes? Arthur, please stay with me,” he sobbed.

Arthur’s eyes were bright, and he put all his energy into saying, “You were my new dream.”

Merlin’s sob echoed throughout the tower, “And you were mine.”

Arthur’s eyes gently shut, his grip slackening, and Merlin yelled, the sound full of pain, and misery, and heartbreak.

Merlin put his forehead against Arthur, his tears soaking into Arthur’s fainting skin, and whispered, “ _Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine….wh-what once was mine.”_

Merlin was glowing with the entire strength of his power, so much so that he heard the gasps of Gwaine and Lancelot behind him, but he paid them no attention.

His magic felt different now, complete. Almost like Morgause kept a small portion of his power with her before, but now that she was gone, he was finally whole again. He didn’t notice the slight breath Arthur took under him, but bolted up when Arthur’s hand tightened around his own again. 

“Arthur?” Merlin whispered, not believing he could be back.

Arthur opened his azure eyes slightly making Merlin’s breath catch, “Arthur!”

Arthur smiled and Merlin threw himself into him, holding onto Arthur so tightly that Arthur laughed.

It was the most beautiful sound Merlin had ever heard.

Merlin could feel Arthur smile into his neck and felt his breath tickle across his skin when Arthur mumbled, “Can I finally give you that kiss I owe you?”

Merlin gave a wet laugh, nodding emphatically, as Arthur pulled him back.

Merlin smiled at the wonderful man in front of him, wondering how he was so lucky, when Arthur’s mouth collided with his own. 

It was messy, and perfect, and loving. 

Lancelot coughed from behind them, and Gwaine laughed out a, “Fuck guys, get a room.”

Merlin laughed away from Arthur, who frowned at the distance. 

Merlin lightly held both sides of Arthur’s face, rubbing at his cheeks, and said, “Let’s have another adventure, shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur couldn’t believe he was alive. Fucking alive—his wound was completely healed. They were currently riding back towards the castle after Merlin told him everything he found out during their time apart. 

Merlin was the lost prince.

Arthur smiled again at the thought, realizing how perfect being a prince fit for Merlin. Arthur didn't really care that Merlin was royalty, Merlin could have been anything else and Arthur wouldn’t care. Merlin was free now, and chose to stay with Arthur, and that was all that mattered. 

That kiss was on repeat in his head. _I fell so hard for him,_ Arthur mused, wondering if he could get away with stopping the group just so he could kiss Merlin again.

Arthur, who was behind Merlin in the saddle, kissed Merlin’s shoulder tenderly. Merlin looked back to him, a soft smile adoring his face, and Arthur’s heart fluttered.

_That damn smile will be the death of me._

Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear, “Are you sure you’re ready? Do you want me to be with you when you meet them?”

Merlin didn’t hesitate, “Yes. To both. Arthur,” he sighed, looking back at him again, “I love you, of course I want you with me.”

Arthur’s eyes teared up unwillingly, and he tried to cough out the emotions threatening to spill out, and Merlin continued, “All of this...meeting my true parents...having our friends with us...having you at my side, it feels…”

Arthur finished the sentence for him, “Right. It feels right.”

Merlin smiled at him again, “Yeah. Destined, almost.”

Arthur couldn’t have said it better himself, but he quickly stopped his horse. Everyone followed his lead, and he quickly jumped down from Aithusa.

Merlin looked confused, “Arthur, what are you…?”

But before Merlin could finish that sentence, Arthur helped him down the horse and kissed Merlin fiercely.

And over the roar of his friends complaining, he whispered into Merlin’s mouth, “And I love you, Merlin.”

Merlin giggled at the dramatics and gave Arthur another breathless kiss.

Arthur knew everything was going to be okay, as long as Merlin was with him every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked this!! pls let me know if i have an error or something lmfao (also, i didnt include the part about the flower since merlin couldn’t have known yet—when he met his parents, they would probably tell him then🥺)
> 
> come say hello, if you would like, or request something for me to write on tumblr @bellamyblakru!! im always open for suggestions 🥺
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
